RED
by DoctorSunny
Summary: OS. Eric/Charles.   Il ne pouvait pas le cacher longtemps. Erik allait le savoir, de toute façon...


_Hello tout le monde ! Voici ma deuxième fic yaoi sur les X-Men :3 ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira 3._

**RED**

_« rouge »_

Erik lisait un livre profondément ennuyeux dans le salon. Il venait de terminer un entraînement et il avait rien à faire... il se leva pour aller remettre ce livre à la bibliothèque quand il vit Charles sur le balcon, il avait ses deux mains sur le rebord et il semblait dans ses pensées. Erik vint près de lui, inquiet de le voir si calme et contrarié.

- Charles ?

Celui-ci se retourna avec brusquerie, tellement qu'il fit tomber le livre d'Erik qui le tenait du bout de ses longs doigts, Charles le lui rendit, les joues rouges. Attendez... les joues _rouges_ ?

- Ça va ? Tes joues sont aussi colorées que les cheveux de Sean.

- Oh !

Charles fut encore plus maladroit et ses joues devinrent aussi rouges qu'une tomate. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Ça devait être Moïra... cette...

- Non, Eric. Ce n'est pas elle.

- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne...

- Désolé. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... souffla Charles.

Erik soupira. Il rejoignit Charles en s'adossant contre le rebord, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était face à lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ? Tu es malade ?

- Non, je pensais à ... quelque chose.

- Raconte-moi. Tu connais déjà tout de moi, alors ce ne serait pas juste si tu me disais rien. Surtout si ça te contrarie, déclara Erik avec une once d'inquiétude.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Aucun des deux parlait et le vent était léger, le soleil frappait doucement et le temps était plutôt doux. Erik avait toujours su que Charles pouvait être réservé par moments, ça l'agaçait parfois. Il voulait tellement savoir tout sur son ami que souvent, il se mettait à l'observer intensément. Comme s'il cherchait à découvrir quelque chose de nouveau.

- C'est justement ça le problème, fit Charles, désolé, ajouta-t-il en voyant Erik lui fusiller du regard, c'est juste que tes pensées m'intéressent et que...

Il stoppa sa phrase et se mit à contempler le large jardin qui se présentait à eux. C'était ici qu'ils avaient vécu de grands moments. Quand Charles avait pointé son fusil sur Erik lors d'un « test » quand Erik avait réussi à déplacer l'énorme satellite avec les larmes sur ses joues. Charles aimait cet endroit.

- Que... ? encouragea Erik.

- Non, laisse tomber.

- Que voulais-tu dire par « c'est justement ça le problème » ? questionna Erik avec force.

Il perdait patience. Charles pouvait tout savoir sur lui, mais Erik ne pouvait rien savoir. Ça n'allait pas ! Ce n'était pas raisonnable.

- Erik, écoute...

- Non, toi écoutes-moi ! Tu connais tout de moi. Moi, je ne connais _rien_ de toi. Alors, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

Charles baissa les yeux, visiblement honteux. Ce n'était pas sa faute, ses problèmes étaient tellement agaçants qu'il ne voulait pas embêter Erik pour ses choses. Il releva ses yeux, prêt à lui donner un mensonge. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait _lui_ dire. Un autre jour ...

- Je pensais aux élèves ... ils ... ils ont l'air tellement heureux. Mais ils ne savent pas ce qu'il les attendent, souffla Charles les joues rosées.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir Charles, murmura Erik.

- Comment ?

Peut-être qu'il lui cachait quelque chose de plus intime ? Ces temps-ci, Erik se mettait en colère lorsque quelqu'un s'approchait trop de lui. Par exemple, hier ils étaient aller faire les courses et il avait vu la caissière qui lui faisait des clins d'œils. Il voulait tellement lui faire avaler la vieille caissière à enregistreuse ! Et si... et si Erik s'était mit à l'aimer ? Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit Charles s'approcher de lui.

- Tu sais ... je partage la même chose que toi. Ce sentiment. Quand les filles te regardent d'une manière provocante, j'ai l'impression que je vais te perdre. Ma colère devient si forte...

Erik s'imagina un mini Charles s'énerver et il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Charles se joignit à lui.

- Non, pas à ce point tout de même. Mais ce que je voulais te « cacher »... c'est que... ce ne sont pas seulement tes pensées qui m'intéressent. C'est ta voix, ton regard, toi. Avant, je pouvais draguer n'importe qui en lançant un simple regard, sans jamais rien sentir. Avec toi, je ne sais pas comment me comporter... ni comment agir et je-

Il ne put continuer car les lèvres d'Erik Lensherr venaient de s'abattre sur celles de Charles. Il sentit un liquide chaud lui traverser le corps tout entier, Charles pensait qu'il n'allait pas réagir aussi vite ! Le télépathe vint déposer ses deux mains sur la joue de son ami – ou amant, pour s'approcher encore plus de lui. Erik caressa sa nuque, leurs langues jouaient entre elles et les joues de Charles devenaient aussi rouge que le sang. Quant à Erik, il était calme et sûr de lui. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, leurs corps étaient proches. Ils détachèrent leurs lèvres, à contrecœur, pour s'observer. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées, mais ils avaient gardés leurs mains sur leur corps.

- Je t'aime... chuchota Erik.

- Et moi donc, fit Charles avec un sourire amusé.

Un peu plus loin, cachés dans des buissons, se trouvaient un groupe de jeunes. Raven, Hank, Alex et Sean rigolaient entre eux.

- Allez, donnez-moi l'argent ! Je vous avais dis que c'était Erik qui allait embrasser le premier ! rigola Sean en tendant sa main pour l'argent.

- Non mais je rêve ! s'écria Raven, je pensais que Charles allait le faire vu qu'il a de l'expérience !

- Allez, allez. Donnez-moi mes 10 dollars.

- Va mourir ! rouspéta Alex.

Hank vint déposer la somme dans la main de Sean. Raven le regarda faire, indignée. Elle soupira juste après et déposa aussi l'argent. Alex aussi, mais en râlant. Ahlala, les jeunes.

_« Comme ça vous faites des paris dans notre dos ? »_ déclara Charles avec amusement.

**Oups.**


End file.
